Toy vehicle track sets are a source of amusement and activity for children and adults alike. Utilizing one or more track sections arranged to form a path, toy vehicles are driven about the track set. In order to increase play value of the track sets, various track amusement features have been added to the track sets, including loops, jumps, turns, launchers and the like.
Some toy vehicle track sets may include several basic elements. For example, the track itself which is typically formed to define some sort of travel path and is fabricated having sidewalls or other structures which confine a toy vehicle to the track. Another element of some toy vehicle track sets is the toy vehicle which varies from free wheeling unpowered vehicles to toy vehicles which have some source of loco-motion or power.
Some toy vehicle track sets may include a vehicle launcher. In toy vehicle playsets utilizing free wheeling toy vehicles, a gravity launcher may be used. In some toy vehicle playsets, a spring loaded toy vehicle launchers may be for free wheeling toy vehicles. Launchers may be provided which may be described as “hold and release” launchers in which the vehicle is restrained as the system is readied (e.g., the toy vehicle is placed and held in a gravitational pull state or in a spring loaded force state) after which the toy vehicle is released to traverse the track.
Some known launchers do not allow for controlled vertical launch. Other known toy vehicle track sets do not include the controlled release of more than one toy vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a track set that includes a vehicle launcher that allows for a controlled multiple vehicle launch.